


Du bist meinem Begehren ein Liebesfühlen

by himmelszelt (tisapear)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/himmelszelt
Summary: „Zelda“, krächzt du geradezu hervor, und ihre blonde Mähne mag die Züge ihres Gesichtes zwar verdecken, ihr siegessicheres Lächeln blitzt jedoch großspurig hervor.
Relationships: Lana/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)





	Du bist meinem Begehren ein Liebesfühlen

Eine leise Melodie entkommt deinen Lippen, als du Seite für Seite umblätterst, Noten die Tonleiter erklimmen, bei jeder Seite, die seinen Vorgängern folgt. Du tippst deine Finger im Takt gegen den Einband, schwingst sanft hin und her, eine nahezu unbemerkbare Unterbrechung des natürlichen Luftzuges, während dichte Wimpern im Sekundentakt neugierige Amethyste verschlucken. 

Du bist eine Magiern durch und durch, ein mystisches, omnipräsentes Wesen, geschaffen, um von bloßen Sterblichen angehimmelt zu werden.

(So vertieft in deine Lektüre bemerkst du lachende Augen nicht, die jede deiner Bewegungen amüsiert verfolgen; die Schwünge deiner Hüften, das lockere Wippen deines hochgesteckten Haares. Wie sich Amüsement zu etwas Ernsterem wandelt, blaue Augen auf Halbachtern, Gedanken in was-wäre-wenns verloren.)

„Wah— _autsch_.“ Ein leises Zischen durch deine zusammengebissenen Zähne. Du verfrachtest das Buch in deine linke, unversehrte Hand, legst es trotz pulsierendem Schmerzes behaglich auf dem alten Tisch neben dir ab. Es ist nicht einmal der Schmerz selbst, der dich dazu gebracht hat, den Laut zu äußern; ein Krieg lehrt dich, dass ein jeder Laut fatal sein kann, sei die Pein auch noch so groß. Doch die Ruhe der königlichen Bibliothek ist genug gewesen, um dich in Sanftmut zu wiegen, Überraschung der Antrieb, den Ton von deinen Lippen zu locken.

Schleunigst hältst du eine Hand unter deinen versehrten Finger, und, bedacht darauf, keinen einzigen Tropfen ach-so-menschlichen Blutes auf den samtweichen geflochtenen Teppich fallen zu lassen, bemerkst du _sie_ erst, als sie deine Hand mit ihrer ergreift.

Diesmal wird der Schock bereits in deiner Kehle erstickt, ein abgehackter Lufthauch, zurückgedrängt in deine Lungen.

Ihre Hände sind warm und weich, so bescheiden, wie die Hände einer Prinzessin es sein zu haben (bis ihr Rapier durch deine Brust fährt, erbarmungslos, wie es nur die Herrscherin eines Volkes sein kann, der an ihren Untertanen tatsächlich etwas liegt).

„Königliche Hoheit—“, stockst du schlussendlich hervor und fängst dir augenblicklich einen tadelnden Blick ein.

„Prinzessin—“, weiterhin unzufrieden lässt sie dich nicht ihrer kostbaren Zeit zuteilwerden, inspiziert stattdessen die nahezu alberne Verletzung deiner Fingerkuppe.

„Eine fatale Wunde, oh ehrenwerte Hüterin der Zeit.“ Ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein dezentes Murmeln, und dennoch vibriert ein jedes ihrer Worte durch deine Venen, hin zu deinem Herzen—und gar zum Stoppen bringen sie es.

„Zelda“, krächzt du geradezu hervor, und ihre blonde Mähne mag die Züge ihres Gesichtes zwar verdecken, ihr siegessicheres Lächeln blitzt jedoch großspurig hervor.

Du schluckst einmal,  
zweimal,  
dreimal.

Dann wandert ihre Hand ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hinab zu ihrem Bein, ihre Wade hinauf, unter den Saum ihres Kleides.

Deine nächsten Gedanken sollten dich all deiner Rechte des Titels der „Weißen Magiern“ entziehen.

Hervor kommt sie mit einem braunen Stück, verpackt in weißes Papier. „Sei Immer vorbereitet“, sagen ihre Worte, aber ihr Blick, schadenfroh und würdig eines Schwarzmarkthändlers, vertraut dir wortlos an, dass sie sehr wohl die anderswo unschuldige Bewegung deiner Augen bemerkt hat.

Scham erfüllt deinen Körper, deine Wangen, sodass sie unvermittelt rot wie Impas stechende Augen werden. (Impas Augen, die deine Taten keineswegs dulden würden.)

Sie äußert sich jedoch nicht anderweitig dazu, wären jegliche Kommentare doch verpönt von der Kronprinzessin, aber das währende Lächeln auf rosa Lippen bleibt, während sie vorsichtig das Band um deinen Finger wickelt.

„Der Preis für die tapfere Kriegerin ist damit übergeben“, sagt sie, als sie nochmals über den Wundschnellverband streicht, die pulsierende Stelle dabei beinahe schon neckend umkreist. Ihre Hand lässt im Nachhinein allerdings nicht ab, ihre Präsenz verschwindet nicht im Nu, zurück zu ihren Pflichten und Etiketten; stellvertretend winden sich Finger um deine eigenen, als würd' ein Puzzlestück letztendlich sein Gegenstück finden.

(Cia hat immer gesagt, du seist eine alberne Romantikerin; träumerisch, wie es nur törichte Sterbliche sein sollten.)

Du willst etwas sagen, etwas zu dieser Situation beitragen, nicht nur der allzu willige Zuschauer in ihrem Akt sein (ihr Akt, der dich regelrecht an den Rande des _Wahnsinns_ treibt), aber in ebenjenem Moment fällt es dir auf—ungefragt und ohne Vorwarnung, und dein erster Gedanke ist jener: _Ist es bereits die ganze Zeit über dort gewesen?_

Etwas in deinem Blick muss dich verraten haben, denn Augenbrauen steigen empor und Lippen fallen in eine fragende Kurve. Aber ihre Natur ändert sich nicht abrupt, wie du es dir inständig ersehnst; die Initiative zu ergreifen ist ihre größte Stärke gewesen, seit du ihr das erste Mal bei dieser schicksalhaften Schlacht auf den Feldern Hyrules begegnet bist. Ihrer Natur zu Folgen ist ein Instinkt, und so tut sie es auch diesmal, folgt dem Blick deines tranceartigen Starrens und summt zur Kenntnis nehmend.

Es ist banal, geradezu unerhört, aber der unscheinbare Tropfen Blut, gefallen in der Mitte ihres Handrückens, als wäre es pure, unverschämte Absicht gewesen, weckt ein Gefühl des Wohlwollens in dir aus, eine Stimme, ein Flüstern, ein Schnurren in den hintersten Teilen deines Gedankenpalastes.

 _Meins_ , wie eine selbstzufrieden Katze, die besitzergreifend den Schweif um das Bein ihres Besitzers wickelt, der ahnungslose Narre, der denkt, er sei Herr der Situation, obwohl er nichts weiter als eine Trophäe der listigen Katze ist.

„Ah“, macht sie, und ohne jegliche Verzögerungen hebt sie ihre Hand an, ihr Halt deiner niemals nachlassend, und führt sie an ihren Mund. Nur die Zungenspitze tritt pink hervor und verschwindet hinter perlweißen Zähnen, den winzigsten Hauch von Zinnober im Moment hinterlassend.

Es platzt aus dir heraus, als hätt’ es all dein Leben nur auf diesen Moment gewartet; als sei dieser Punkt in deiner Existenz, dieses unscheinbare Erlebnis, der einzige Grund für dein Dasein.

 _„Zelda.“_ Es ist ein Flüstern, es ist ein Schreien, ein Wimmern sonst nur aus den Schnauzen von bettelnden Hunden gehört, und zu jeder anderen Zeit wärst du beschämt gewesen. Doch nun, in jenem Augenblick, ihr Namen deinen Gaumen streichelnd, und du nicht einmal weißt, was ihr Name aussagt; das Einzige, was du verspürst, ist ein unverfälschtes Verlangen, und diese Konstruktion vor dir, diese unscheinbare, alles bedeutende, blasse, _mächtige_ Gestalt mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen, als wäre sie Hylia selbst, die verschmitzt die Lippen verzieht—die ist der Grund dafür.

Ein zitternder Atemzug entkommt dir. Du lehnst dich vor, allzu langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, ihre Lippen nur einen Schmetterlingsflügelschlag von den deinigen entfernt.

Du beugst dich nach unten, küsst die Stelle, an der ihre Lippen einen Sekundentakt zuvor geruht haben. Strähnen umrahmen dein Gesicht nicht, jedoch tust du so, als ob, linst nach oben zu geweiteten Pupillen, Lippen in Form eines kleinen Os in Lateinschrift geöffnet.

Belustigung ist nun _dein_ treuer Begleiter, als sie dich mit überwältigender Verzweiflung zu sich zieht, dein Körper an dem ihrigen, so dicht zusammengepresst, dass nur die menschlichen Hüllen eurer Leibe euch davon abhalten, zu einem zu verschmelzen. Dein Name tropft wie ein Gebet von ihren Lippen, und wären deine Hände nicht in ihren gefangen, würdest du sie zu einem Gefäß formen und damit jeden einzelnen Tropfen auffangen.

Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze, Finger miteinander verflochten, sind die zu Boden niedergehenden Strahlen der Abendsonne die einzigen Zeugen, als eure Münder letzten Endes zueinanderfinden.

**Author's Note:**

> _Du bist meinem Begehren ein Liebesfühlen,  
>  Du bist meiner Brust eine süße Kühlung,  
> Du bist ein inniger Kuss meines Mundes,  
> Du bist eine fröhliche Freude meines Fundes!  
> Ich bin in dir und du bist in mir,  
> Wir können einander nicht näher sein,  
> Denn wir zwei sind ineinandergeflossen  
> Und in eine Form gegossen  
> Und bleiben so ewig unverdrossen._  
> —Mechthild von Magdeburg


End file.
